


Criptids

by Timpaxew



Series: Myth au [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tythan, title is a pun off of the myth au. Sorry to say Bigfoot will (probably) not be appearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timpaxew/pseuds/Timpaxew
Summary: Collection of oneshots for my myth au!the basics: urban fantasy au whereJack: SirenTyler: HealerEthan: enchanterFelix: CentaurMark is there as wellYou don't have to read the main fic (Sanctuary) to read this! but its recommended! things will still make sense though!





	Criptids

**Author's Note:**

> Starting things off right with tythan haha!
> 
> This shot takes place from Ethan's pov right after they get back from the forest in chapter three

Ethan dragged his feet along the scratchy carpeting of the dormitory hallway. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd worn down the sole of his shoes with the amount of walking he’d done in the past few days. Mark, being his wonderful self, had decided last weekend was the perfect weekend to ride their bikes out to Baltan woods and go camping. God their bikes, their bikes probably burned in the fire. Of course they did, even if by some miracle their bikes survived they're still eighteen miles away in what's left of a burnt down camp-ground

It's not like its Marks fault their relaxing camping trip ended in undeniable disaster, not really. There's no way he could have known Baltan forest happened to be the only forest left in the country with a steady population of grey-backed Lindworms left in the wild. And of course The Poachers decided newfound animal conservation efforts should immediately be stopped by a band of teens with gasoline and a few packs of matches. Well they could have known, but they didn't. 

They also didn't know that during their escape from the fire they'd save two other kids with no memories beyond thinking they had lived in Baltan woods all their lives. Which of course was beyond delusional. Unless they were, in fact living it up in the woods Julie of The Wolves style for the past seventeen years or so. Which was unlikely at best. But, they ended up being really nice, and really scared of everything. 

Long story short, the walk back to the school in Opal city was grueling. At least their trip was on its last leg. His feet were dead. He was dead. Most of the grey-backed Lindworms were probably dead. But at least those two guys weren't dead.

Speaking of which, “Jack and Robin are going to love the dorm!” Ethan spoke up, catching Tyler's attention. 

His friend was walking next to him down the hallway at the same half-dead pace, after hearing Ethan he turned his gaze towards Jack and Robin. Who were a few paces ahead of them, “Wait, where are you guys going to sleep? The dorm is like, only decked out for three people.” Tyler looked back at Ethan as he talked. 

“Thats a problem.” Ethan laughed, it was a problem for future Ethan and future Tyler to solve. Right now the only thing they needed to worry about was making it back to their dorm before they all die on their feet. 

Mark of course, was walking about ten feet ahead of everyone else, backwards and chattering about something Ethan didn't care to listen to, “I call my own bunk to myself!” Mark called back to them, almost tripping on a snag in the carpet. 

“Wait, no.” Ethan started, only to be immediately interrupted by Mark laughing and turning to run down the hallway. 

“Can't we just like... Have an intellectual conversation about this?” Ethan laughed, already knowing he wouldn't be getting an answer, he followed down the hallway. He didn't want to go running full speed anytime soon. Exactly what possessed Mark to do things like this always eludes him. How could that idiot be running? After all the running they've had to do recently, its inhuman and it's terrifying. 

“Y’all are sleeping on the floor!” Mark called, now dashing full speed down the hallway. At this rate Mark's power seemed to be endless energy and legs of steel. 

Ethan groaned, letting Mark and the others run ahead of him towards the dorm. He turned towards Tyler, who smiled back up at him. 

Mark had neglected to close the door after throwing it open on his way into the dorm. A very common occurrence, if he had a dollar for every time he had to close a door Mark had opened, he'd have at least sixteen thousand dollars, that evens out to about a thousand left-open doors for every year he's known Mark. Which is all of the years he’d been alive. 

Mark and the others had already crossed the kitchen and walked into the bedroom, they left the bedroom door wide open. Most likely so him and Tyler would get the cue to follow. Ethan didn't rush, all he could possibly be missing out on was some stupid running joke he'd have to catch up on later. 

“Ok so how are we gonna ration out the beds?” Tyler asked they he pushed through into the bedroom. 

Mark was sitting criss cross on one of the bottom bunks with his hands in his lap. That stupid look on his face, he looked like a child playing a game he knew hed win. Stupid. 

“We could just sleep in the room with the couch?” Robin said, flicking his ears towards the door. 

“no, you're the guests.” Ethan dismissed him. 

“Mark, you sleep in the living room, that makes like the most sense.” Tyler rubbed his eyes with the palm of hand, “i just want to sleep.” 

“I already called my bunk and i'm not giving it up.” Mark laughed. 

“Fine.” Ethan tactically decided not to fight Mark on this. He could never win.

“You two could just share a bed? The bottom bunk on mine is already empty because there's three of us.” Mark said, stupid smirk painted on his face. 

“What. why- how would we possibly share a single twin size bunk bed.” Tyler dismissed him quickly, “you're an idiot.” 

“Ethan's small.” Mark threw the gibe at Ethan, who brushed him off with a glare.

“Rude.” Ethan laughed, ok the comment was a buildup to call him tiny, rude. He was a ‘year younger’ than Mark and Tyler, but his birthday was just later in the year. So what if he's sixteen and they’re both seventeen? It didn't bother Ethan one bit, not at all. 

“One of yall should just sleep on the couch then?” Mark asked, mocking tone vanished.

“Not me” Ethan and Tyler spoke at the same time. 

“I'll fight you for the bed.” Ethan laughed, getting into a mock fighting space. “Fisticuffs, come at me, right now.”

“I'm tired and don't want to deal with this” Mark waved him off with his hand “both of you can just share the couch, it's big enough.” Mark motioned them out of the room. The couch was big enough for two people, it took up almost the entirety of their main room. 

“Fine.” Ethan laughed, walking out of the bedroom and letting the others figure out their own sleeping arrangements. Hopefully they'd be smart enough to put the literal centaur on the bottom bunk. Hopefully, they'd be able to buy Robin a more centaur accessible bed after they joined their patrol. For now they'd just have to deal. 

“I think we have some pillows and throw blankets in the closet, the one in the study?” Ethan commented, chucking his drawstring on the kitchen counter before turning towards the couch. He half-mindedly sat on the couch and pulled out his phone, opening some app and scrolling through it. 

“So i'm going to do all the work then?” Tyler called back to him. 

“That would be preferable, thanks.” Ethan laughed, rolling over to look up at Tyler. Tyler laughed in response as he walked back into the living room, now holding way more blankets than they could possibly have needed. 

“Cold?” Ethan raised an eyebrow at him. That was too many blankets for two people and a couch. Why do they even own so many, where were they keeping them in their tiny dorm? There had to be at least ten in Tyler's arms alone. That's not even counting all the blankets undoubtedly in the bedroom. The bedroom where blankets are usually kept. Why did they have blankets in the study in the first place? It was probably Mark’s doing. They got cold really easy in the carnelian patrol, apparently. 

“Thought you would be cold.” Tyler mocked. There was an inside joke that he was always cold, because he complains about it twenty-four seven. Truth was he just liked to complain. Sure fooled them, didn't he. 

“Wow thanks.” Ethan laughed. 

“No but, I just didn't know which one you wanted.” Tyler readjusted the weight of the blankets in his arms. 

“The scratchy pink one with the ribbon on it.” Ethan sat up on the couch, laughing “that's the one I want.” that's the worst blanket, Tyler had gotten it from a relative, years ago and brought it with him to the dorm for no reason other than that no one could tell him not to. It was scratchy and uncomfortable and didn't even keep you warm. It was none of the things a blanket should be, but it was still trying, and failing, to be a blanket. It was more of a conversation starter than a blanket in of itself. 

“I specifically didn't grab that one because it sucks.” Tyler shook his head, laughing. 

“And that's why i asked for it” Ethan smirked up at him. 

“i hate you.” Tyler chuckled as he threw about three and a half too many blankets at Ethan 

Ethan pulled the blanket he was curled in up to his chin, laughing under his breath. He looked over the cusp blanket fluff at Tyler. He had recently settled down on the other end of the couch. The nerd was sitting with his knees to his chest, like an idiot. Tyler’s own share of blankets had already been thrown under the coffee table. 

Tyler refused to sleep with more than one blanket, which was stupid. He was the one that brought out every single blanket they owned. Granted that number was too many, even if he were to have only taken out half the blankets. They were basically blanket fort knox here in the Carnelian dorm. But still, he should use some. Tyler only had his single bed sheet, which isn't even a blanket by the way, draped over his legs.

Every once and awhile hed chuckle softly at whatever stupid meme he was looking at. Knowing Tyler it was probably just cute pictures of griffons and hellhounds. He was the type to follow every zoo’s facebook pages just for the cute animal pictures. 

*******

“So how was your first day of school?” Ethan laughed, trying not to sound like a proud mom of first grader, the only other people to ever ask that question. But he had a non mom-related reason to ask about it. He had to know if Jack and Robin had a nice day shadowing them at school. Hopefully they did, if they like it here they're definitely going to join their patrol, at least until they remember where they are really from. Ethan could feel his grip on the theory that they're just from another one of the cities holding less and less firmly as the day went on. Maybe it was that he's starting to trust the two more, or maybe it's just all the weird stuff about them. Robin didn't even know how to read, which isn't normal, like everyone above the age of seven can do that. He wouldn't tell them his last name either, he held onto the defense that he actually didn't know what it was. 

“Good! Did you learn anything?” Ethan asked, following along with the others as they moved along the sidewalk out of school. 

“You were there for most of it” Jack clearly wasn't giving full attention to their conversation and was instead looking out along the mountain. “So what are we like, doing the rest of the day?” Jack turned to look back at him. 

“We're just going back to the dorm i think, maybe when Mark gets home we’ll go out,” Ethan explained. Mark said something about going out for dinner or going shopping earlier, maybe they could do that today. They needed to buy more snack foods for the dorm, it was completely barren besides the staple stale pizza and like half a box of cheerios.

“Where is Mark?” Jack asked from beside him, the fins that covered his ears perked up as he talked. 

“He was called to the office, his dad probably wants to know how you guy’s shadowing went” Ethan explained. If he had to guess. 

“Oh, I hope he comes back soon” Jack commented as they turned into the main entrance of their dorm building. 

“He probably will” Ethan responded, closing the bulky door to the dorm. 

Jack hummed in response.

They walked up the stairs to their dorm with the usually chit-chatter, they were only on the third floor of their dorm so it's not that bad. Ethan knew some poor patrols on the fifth or sixth floors. 

“Tyler, could you put on some show? I was gonna make popcorn.” Ethan asked, walking into the kitchen and rummaging through the cabinet for the microwave popcorn they had bought a couple weeks ago. It was still there, one of the only things in their cabinet beside dust and cobwebs. Good to see they hadn't eaten it all, or that Aquamarine hadn't stolen it from their dorm. Signe had a key to their dorm, since her dad was on Mark’s dad's patrol she was considered ‘safe-keeping’ for an extra key. It was supposed to be for if they lost theirs or something, but Aquamarine ended up just using it to break into their form at odd hours of the night. 

“All that's on is a scooby doo movie and cop shows.” Tyler called from the living room. 

“I wouldn't put a cop show on, it might be too violent” they definitely don't want Robin and Jack to get scared watching tv for the first time. They should probably avoid shows where characters regularly get shot. 

“They'll like Scooby Doo” Ethan laughed. 

Ethan pushed over some dirty dishes that had piled up in front of the microwave, throwing the popcorn bag in and messing with the timer.

Ethan had finished making the popcorn and carried it across into the ‘living room’ half of the main room. The blankets they'd slept with the night before were thrown across the couch and the floor surrounding it. Tyler's still messing with the remote when Ethan walks in he turns to smile at him. “Hey, find anything good?”

“Yeah, like I said literally all that's on is scooby doo, but it's one of the good ones.” Tyler said, still scrolling through the tv guide. 

“Good ones?” Ethan laughed. 

“You know. Like the older ones with the simpler art style.” Tyler was clearly grappling his words. “You know what i mean right?” 

“You and your refined taste in scooby doo” Ethan mocked him. 

“It's better!” Tyler laughed as Ethan sat next to him on the couch. 

After scooby-doo turned into tom and jerry, and the light from the window dimmed Ethan decided to check the time on his phone. 

It was nine and Mark still wasn't back yet. 

Ethan almost texted him to see what's up when he hears the door to the dorm slam shut. 

“Yo Mark?” Ethan calls, peering over the back of the couch at Mark, even in the dark room Ethan could see he was upset, “You ok?” he said after a moment. 

Mark didn't look back up at him, “Yeah, i'm fine.” he laughed, it sounded painfully forced.

“Cool, cool” Ethan decided not to push it, he probably just got grounded and is upset. He’d make him feel worse by trying to bug him about it. He’d ask about it tomorrow if he still looked upset. 

Ethan turns back to the tv, which is starting to seem a lot less interesting. He could barely keep his eyes open at this point. “Hey you two,” Ethan tries to get the attention of Robin and Jack. 

“Yeah?” Jack looks up from where he was sitting on the other side of the couch, tail curled under his body and draped off end the couch and onto the floor. 

“Why don't we all go to bed, some of us have school tommorow.” Ethan looked to Tyler, they should probably go to sleep as well. 

“Aight,” Jack said, getting up from the couch and stretching. 

“Hold up, I wanna watch some more tv ”Tyler held an arm out, stopping Ethan from moving to the other side of the couch, “I recorded some stuff a couple weeks ago.” Tyler got up from the couch, throwing the blanket he was using on the ground. “I'm gonna get some more food.”

Ethan nestled further into the couch, trying to wrap himself as far into the blanket as he could, it was super cold. 

Tyler walked back from the kitchen, the blanket that was draped across his shoulders was falling off and he had reheated pizza in one hand and the tv remote in the other. He plopped down on the couch next to Ethan and put on some show Ethan wasn't really paying attention to. 

“Why is it so cold!” Tyler complained after finishing his pizza. He threw the trash on the coffee table and turned back to Ethan “Here, we're sharing this.” he laughed, pulling the blanket off of Ethan, who yelped in complaint. Ethan fought the losing battle as he grappled for his now certainly lost blanket. Ethan ignored the million other blankets scattered around. He'd been using that one and it was his, Tyler wasn't getting it. 

“Fine. We’ll share it” Ethan stuck his tongue out as he shifted closer to Tyler so they could both fit comfortably under the blanket. It was much warmer when sharing a blanket with someone else. That was a known statistical fact, but it still shocked Ethan in practice. 

Cuddling and watching movies wasn't an all to uncommon sight in the carnelian dorm, but usually it was all of them, and eighteen bags of popcorn. But it was different with just Tyler. For one thing Mark wasn't there to try to steal the blanket from him every two seconds because he’s greedy. But, also this happened to be a very small blanket and maybe it was just Ethan but they were way too close for comfort. Or maybe it wasn't close enough for comfort. And maybe Ethan was just super touch starved and was uncomfortable with being shown affection. 

Ethan's racing thoughts were stopped in their tracks by Tyler tentatively carding his fingers through his hair. Ethan unconsciously leaned into the touch, glad to be facing away from Tyler. So he could just see the back of his head and couldn't see the blush that was undoubtedly covering his cheeks. Ok, at this point Tyler could probably see the blush on his neck, or arms, or anywhere. Ethan was known to blush like a little tomato man. 

He just might be a bit overwhelmed. He might in fact be extremely overwhelmed, also embarrassed, and having an existential crisis. Basically he was a little ball of so many conflicting emotions it wasn't funny. But mainly he knew three facts, it was warm, it was nice, and Tyler was nice. Too nice, god knows Mark and him are both assholes, he's like the only nice person on their patrol. They didn't deserve him. The world didn't deserve Tyler Scheid. 

After what must have been hours of rethinking his life, the fingers combing his hair stopped and Ethan immediately missed it. Tyler must have fallen asleep, effectively trapping him, because he couldn't just move now! Then what kind of person would he be? A bad one. 

Ethan falls asleep to the light rise and fall of Tyler against him. 

****

The first thing Tyler noticed when he came too was a droggy understanding that he was warm. Second, he cursed the sunlight falling into the room from the blinds. Then he realized he wasn't in the bedroom, after a split second realizing him and Ethan are still stuck on the couch. 

Tyler opened his eyes slowly. His arm felt suspiciously like it was asleep, he must have slept on it weirdly. When he turned to move it he was still too half asleep to realise it was trapped under Ethan's small frame. For a moment he thought nothing of it, pulling his hand free and shaking it for a second. He tried to twitch the buzzing numbness from his fingers, a slight flickering of light flashed from the center of his palm, like a flashlight struggling to turn on. 

The light illuminated Ethan’s face, who was lying on the couch next to him. Ethan was practically burrowed into his chest. He was sleeping with his eyes half open, and his hair all over the place, the light from his hand crowned his features with a soft pink glow. He looked like a mess. To be granted, an adorable mess, but still. If Tyler wasn't used to the fact his friend slept with his eyes open, which admittedly was incredibly unnerving up close. He’d be worried about that instead of how up-close he got to see them. 

The room went from only being lit by the flickering light of the tv that was still on, to being filled wall to wall with light pink light faster than Tyler could put a cap on it. 

Wait no. No, no. He's losing control of his power again. He had so much trouble with that, it happened literally whenever he was nervous. It was basically blushing for him and that was a bad thing. Most people tried to explain using their power by saying it was like turning on a sink faucet. That it was like an easily controllable stream of water they could turn on and off. For Tyler it was more of a pitcher of water he couldn't quite keep standing up straight. Hed be holding fine one minute, then trip and fall and water would be spilt in every direction.

He's lucky he's not like a fire power or anything dangerous, he would've burned down half of Opal by now. 

But he's just a healer, so all he does is accidentally get rid of any paper cuts Ethan might of had and waste a huge chunk of his power. 

Tyler tried not to wake Ethan as he rolled off of the couch, he hit his head on the coffee table as he rolled onto the ground. 

Tyler desperately tried to cover his hands with the fabric of his shirt to drown out the light. He’s wasting almost all of his energy, losing so much light for no reason. The corners of his mind were starting to grow fuzzy and his head started to hurt. Great. 

His head had started pounding with his own heartbeat as he stared up at the ceiling of their dorm. The light seemed to grow brighter then dim again with his heartbeat before dwindling to little more than an ember’s worth of light as Tyler lost hold on consciousness.


End file.
